Season 49 (2018-2019)
features an Earth Day-themed storyline.]] ]] Sesame Street’s 49th season premiered on HBO on November 17, 2018 and on PBS on September 2, 2019. The season was preceded the week prior by the prime time special, When You Wish Upon a Pickle. Season overview The season's main curriculum is "Learning Through Play," seeing the characters learn about different jobs through games and creative activities. The season features Abby's Amazing Adventures, a new animated segment. Production Primary production started the week of October 16, 2017, and wrapped on December 15. Additional filming took place during the week of April 9, 2018Ryan Dillon on Instagram Guest stars this season include Jack Antonoff, Chance the Rapper, Whoopi Goldberg, Andy Grammer, Tiffany Haddish, Keegan-Michael Key, Zoë Kravitz, Bill Nye, Patton Oswalt, Questlove, and Allison Williams. Other celebrities who filmed material during this season include Zooey Deschanel, Jenny Slate and Ellie Kemper (taping online segments of Cookie Monster's Foodie Truck), and Amanda Seyfried and Blake Lively (who guest starred in When You Wish Upon a Pickle). Solange Knowles was also announced as a guest star, but her filmed segment (a song entitled "I Remember," intended to appear in Episode 4931) was delayed for inclusion in the special Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration. Celebrities who visited the set during production of the season included Ann Harada‏, Kate Micucci, Meredith Salenger, Bindi and Robert Irwin,Listed among guests in the Season 49 Press Kit accessed on October 28, 2018; names have since been removed and Anne and Wil Wheaton. Episodes * Episode 4901 - When You're a Vet * Episode 4902 - Picture This * Episode 4903 - Hey! Sesame Street News * Episode 4904 - So You Think You Can Choreograph * Episode 4905 - Elmo’s Factory * Episode 4906 - Math Magic (repeat) * Episode 4907 - New Year’s Eve on Sesame Street * Episode 4908 - Play Time * Episode 4909 - Bath Time for Blanky * Episode 4910 - Astronaut Elmo (repeat) * Episode 4911 - Honk if You Love Libraries * Episode 4912 - Elmo's Happy Little Train * Episode 4913 - The Big Pretend Band * Episode 4914 - Sesame Friendship * Episode 4915 - Rudy Rides the Bus * Episode 4916 - Mechanics in Space * Episode 4917 - Fixing X (repeat) * Episode 4918 - Elmo Goes to Chicken School (repeat) * Episode 4919 - Walking the Dog * Episode 4920 - Elmo the Engineer * Episode 4921 - Julia's Haircut * Episode 4922 - Dinosaur in the Laundromat * Episode 4923 - Earth Day * Episode 4924 - Four Furry Superheroes (repeat) * Episode 4925 - Welcome to Sesame Hospital * Episode 4926 - Wild Adventure on Sesame Street (repeat) * Episode 4927 - Little Bo Peep Lost Her Cow (repeat) * Episode 4928 - How to Build a Dinosaur (repeat) * Episode 4929 - Oscar Uncanned * Episode 4930 - Counting Critters * Episode 4931 - Grocery Games * Episode 4932 - Baby Bear’s Just Right Cafe * Episode 4933 - Camp Grover * Episode 4934 - Slimey at the Car Race (repeat) * Episode 4935 - Cookie Monster's Museum Mystery (repeat) Notes * This marks the first season with Peter Linz performing Ernie. * The second season of Matt Vogel's web-series, "Below the Frame," was produced during the production of Season 49. Characters :Abby Cadabby, The Amazing Mumford, Anything Muppets, Baby Bear, Bert, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Mrs. Crustworthy, Elmo, Ernie, Frankie, Freddy, Gladys the Cow, Goldilocks, Gonger, Grouches, Grover, Grundgetta, Guy Smiley, Herb, Herry Monster, Honkers, Mr. Johnson, Julia, Louie, Mae, Mama Bear, Oscar the Grouch, Prairie Dawn, Rosita, Rudy, Slimey, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Telly Monster, Two-Headed Monster, Uncle Ernisimo, Zoe Cast * Alan: Alan Muraoka * Chris: Chris Knowings * Nina: Suki Lopez * Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and OscarCaroll Spinney receives on-screen credit for performing his roles, though Matt Vogel and Eric Jacobson perform Big Bird and Oscar in new material with the exception of Episode 4920. Sesame Street Muppet™ Performers :Pam Arciero, Jennifer Barnhart, Tau Bennett, Warrick Brownlow-Pike, Tyler Bunch, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Frankie Cordero, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Ryan Dillon, Stacey Gordon, Eric Jacobson, Haley Jenkins, John Kennedy, Kathleen Kim, Peter Linz, Spencer Lott, Carmen Osbahr, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Matt Vogel, Bryant Young Credits *Executive Producer: Brown Johnson, Benjamin Lehmann *Senior Producer: Stephanie Longardo *Coordinating Producer: Mindy Fila *Producer: Karyn Leibovich *Post Producer: Todd E. James *Line Producer: Aimee Blackton *Directors: Marilyn Agrelo, Ken Diego, Shannon Flynn, Benjamin Lehmann, Linda Mendoza, Alan Muraoka, Liliana Olszewski, Scott Preston, Matt Vogel, Nadine Zylstra *Head Writer: Ken Scarborough *Writers: Molly Boylan, Warrick Brownlow-Pike, Jennifer Capra, Jessica Carleton, Geri Cole, Joe Fallon, Christine Ferraro, Liz Hara, Ron Holsey, Keion Jackson, Elizabeth Keyishian, Raye Lankford, Benjamin Lehmann, Andrew Moriarty, Max Nicoll, Carol-Lynn Parente, Luis Santeiro, Belinda Ward *Film Producer: Kimberly Wright *Senior V.P. of Curriculum and Content: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. *Sesame Street Curriculum and Content Team: Jessica DiSalvo, Susan Scheiner, M.A., Autumn P. Zitani Stefano, M.A. *Associate Producers: Andrew Moriarty, Bryce-Loren Walker *Production Coordinators: Christina Elefante, Kelly Ferrara, Maxwell Nicoll *Production (Jim Henson): Melissa Creighton, Gabriella Degennaro, Joseph Roddy *Puppets, Costumes, Props: The Jim Henson Company NY Creature Shop - David Bizzaro, Brian Carson, Ben Durocher, Victoria Ellis, Tyler Hall, Michelle Hickey, Ann Marie Holdgruen, Rollie Krewson, Sarah Lafferty, Lara MacLean, Laura Manns, Casey Miller, Anney Ozar, Constance Peterson, Lily Rosen, Kate Rusek, Sierra Schoening, Polly Smith, Kelly Snook, Whitney Thayne, David Valentine, Jason Weber, Stacey Weingarten *Music Director: Bill Sherman *Music Director - (Arrangements and Orchestrations): Joe Fiedler *Music Director - (Vocals): Paul Rudolph *Music Copyist: Joe Fiedler *Music Coordinator: Tyler Hartman *Composers: Eli Bolin, Nicholas Dayton, Dominic Fallacaro, Joe Fiedler, Tim Kubart, Jennifer Nettles, Kathryn Raio, JP Rende, Paul Rudolph, Bill Sherman, Shaina Taub, Craig Thomas *Sesame Street Band: Randy Cohen, Michael Croiter, John Deley, Doug Derryberry, Joe Fiedler, Rob Jost, Gary Meyer, Kenny Rampton *Production Designer: David Gallo *Post Production Graphics provided by Ed Mundy *Prop Coordinator: Keith Olsen *Lighting Designer: Dan Kelley *Costume Designer: Brian C. Hemesath *Celebrity Talent Booker: Bella Harkins *Child Talent: Carolyn Volpe, Ph.D *Supervising Editors: Todd E. James, Memo Salazar *Associate Directors: Frank Campagna, Emily Cohen, Ken Diego, Todd E. James, Mike Walker, Ashmou Younge *Key Control Room Production Assistant: Christina Elefante *Control Room Production Assistants: Kelly Ferrara, Andrew Moriarty, Noelle Scindian, Elena Sporillo *Stagehands: Steve Dannenberg, Russell Hooton, Karen Sunderlin *Elmo's Wonderful World / Abby's Amazing Adventures - Animation & Compositing: **Producer: Jack Spillum **Co-Director / Creative Director: Ian Chernichaw **Co-Director / Associate Producer: Justin Simonich **Lead Designers: Dagan Moriarty, Michael Scanlon **Lead Animator: Joe Andriola **Compositor/Visual Effects: Kat Llewellyn **Smartie: Deborah Grausman **Basket: Ulyana *Sound Effects Editor: Dick Maitland, C.A.S. *Supervising Sound Editors: Fritz Lang, Chris Prinzivalli, Marshall Woodall *Sound Editor: Chris Sassano *Re-Recording Mixers: Michael Barrett, Dick Maitland, C.A.S. *Music Editors: Tyler Hartman, Paul Rudolph *Supervising Music Editor: Michael Croiter *Technical Directors: Beverly Alkow, Mary Crowley, Richard Drummond, Tom Guadarrama, Manse Sharpe *Camera: Ryan Balton, Frank Biondo, Mark Britt, Jerry Cancel, Rich Freedman, Manny Guiterez, Shaun Harkins, Ray Hoover, Anthony Lenzo, John Michaeljohn, Patrick Minietta, Dante Pagano, Tom Quigley, Mark Renaudin, Paul Wilkins, Judy Willinger *Senior Video: James Meek *Recordist: Ernie Albritton, Josh Broome *Utility (video): Barbara Bianco, Keith Guadarrama, Michael McCormack *Utility (audio): Gordon Price *Script Supervisor: Jennifer Capra *Sesame Street Research Team: Jennifer Kolter Clarke, Ph.D., David I. Cohen, Becca K. Seibert, Courtney B. Wong *Special Thanks to Definition 6, Hyperactive, Magnetic Dreams, Studio G Brooklyn *Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York Gallery jackantonoff.jpg|Jack Antonoff with Bert and Ernie SSChancetheRapper.jpg|Chance the Rapper with Cookie Monster, Abby, Elmo, and Rosita SS49_AndyGrammer.jpg|Andy Grammer with Cookie Monster THaddish49.jpg|Tiffany Haddish with Abby and Elmo ZoëKravitz.jpg|Zoë Kravitz with Ernie, Elmo and Bert KMKey49.jpg|Keegan-Michael Key with Oscar, Zoe and Telly KMicucci49.jpg|Kate Micucci with Bert and Ernie BillNye-2Head.png|Bill Nye with the Two-Headed Monster Questlove49.jpg|Questlove with Elmo AWilliams49.jpg|Allison Williams with Big Bird ElmoSnuffy49.jpg|Elmo and Snuffy on the set Snuffy49.jpg|Snuffy on the set Rudy49.jpg|Rudy on the set Bird49.jpg|A Muppet bird SpiderChris.jpg|Chris Knowings as a spider with puppeteers Ryan Dillon (Elmo) and Leslie Carrara-Rudolph SukiAndAlan1.jpg|Suki Lopez on the set with Alan Muraoka SukiAndAlan2.jpg|Suki Lopez on set with Alan Muraoka SukiAndChris.jpg|Suki Lopez on the set with Chris Knowings MicucciCan.jpg|Kate Micucci in Oscar's trash can with Stephanie D'Abruzzo KeeganMichaelKey-Oscar-Instagram.png|Keegan-Michael Key with Oscar the Grouch AW-Instagram-1.png|Allison Williams backstage AW-Instagram-2.png|Allison Williams by Oscar's trash can AW-Instagram-3.png|Allison Williams with Big Bird AW-Instagram-4.png|Allison Williams in Big Bird's nest Wheaton-1.jpg|Annie and Wil Wheaton on the set Wheaton-2.jpg|Annie and Wil Wheaton with Oscar Wheaton-5.jpg|Annie Wheaton with Oscar Wheaton-4.jpg|Annie Wheaton with Grover Wheaton-3.jpg|Wil Wheaton hugging Grover Salenger-Oswalt-123.jpg|Meredith Salenger and Patton Oswalt on the set Salenger-Oswalt-Big Bird.jpg|Meredith Salenger and Patton Oswalt with Big Bird Salenger-Oswalt-Oscar.jpg|Meredith Salenger and Patton Oswalt with Oscar the Grouch Salenger-Oscar.jpg|Meredith Salenger kissing Oscar Salenger-Oscar2.jpg|Meredith Salenger with Oscar Salenger-Grover1.jpg|Meredith Salenger kissing Grover Salenger-Grover2.jpg|Meredith Salenger hugging Grover Salenger-Cookie.jpg|Meredith Salenger with Cookie Monster Salenger-Abby.jpg|Meredith Salenger with Abby Cadabby Salenger-Ernie.jpg|Meredith Salenger with Ernie Salenger-Newsstand.jpg|Meredith Salenger in the Newsstand Whoopi49.jpg|Whoopi Goldberg with Elmo AHarada.jpg|Avenue Q reunion: Ann Harada‏ on set with Stephanie D'Abruzzo (Prairie Dawn) and Jen Barnhart (Zoe) Puppeteers49a.jpg|Puppeteers on the set Puppeteers49b.jpg|Puppeteers on the set JohnK50th.jpg|Cast and crew on set to celebrate John Kennedy's 50th birthday Sources Footnote External links *Season 49 Press Kit __NOWYSIWYG__ 49